This is a trial which examines the effect of hepatic dysfunction on the pharmacokinetics of oxcarbazepine (an anticonvulsant) and its active metabolite GP47779 in health control subjects, subjects with mild liver cirrhosis and subjects with moderate liver cirrhosis.